Neaki's Peril
by GECOgally
Summary: We're both cold, that is what i notice first." i liked Neaki, but i didn't want to replay the whole game as a boy just to be her boyfriend. So I gave her an alternative. Suggested RempoXTia, UrXDorothea, and DuranXMieli


We're both cold. I notice this first. My other, my missing piece, I actually have one. I see him, but he does not see me. Not when I am there with Tia, for he only sees her. He can see the perfect, feeling creature that is my partner, but not I. He does not care for Tia, something I am somewhat relieved to find. He cares for no one, as did I since that day my frozen heart quickened it's beat. Tia cares for Rempo, that childish boy who claims to be a thousand year old spirit. Tia and Rempo _belong _however, as do Ur and Dorothea, Mieli and Duran, and every other lover in this town. Each spirit has begged Tia to be human, so their lover can see them. I stayed put, knowing that no one could love an icicle like me. Especially him, he is cold, like me, but still proud. His pride did not diminish when he betrayed Tia to Valdo. I would never rid him of his pride if we were by some encounter together.

I see the back of his blue head walk down the street to his house. If things were my way, I would too live in that house, away from everything but the stream. I watch him walk by as Tia arranges codes. Since Ur and Mieli went off, it has only been Rempo and I who stay by Tia's side. Rempo has become a human a long time ago. In a way, I am the last spirit. But wish the impossible. The wonderful impossible. Tia calls my name. The sun is setting. We return to her and Rempo's house, where he waits for her by the door. Hand in hand, the two halves that make a whole walk into their home. Together. The same way I will never be.

I am about to enter a prison of their obvious happiness, when the wind blows wild. I have never heeded warning from the weather, but this wind sings to me. _Free yourself from this dungeon._ It whispers, as I have done countless times. Hiding my face behind a carefully trained mask, I go inside to tell Tia that I will be back soon. It is a good thing that she can decipher my breathing.

I glide up into the sky, and look at the sleeping town. There is Rex's window. I perch myself on the pane, and peer inside. The window is open, for today was boiling hot. There Rex sleeps, sprawled out on his bed. I don't know what to do, he can't see me. I float inside, and sit next to his bed. I want to touch his face. I reach down, and slightly brush his sleeping features. His eyes snap open, and he looks around for the freezing hand that had touched him. He won't find the culprit.

"(I'm here)" I say, knowing that the words will come out as unheard breath.

"What was that? Who is there?" he demands, his sharp eyes staring through me.

"(I'm here, Rex, I wish I could _always _be here. But you cannot see me)" I touch his face a second time. He swats the spot, and captures my hand under his. The sensation of being touched by someone you care for is astounding. He feels my small, dainty fingers, and lifts my hand away from his face. He feels up my arm, and to my face. I stay put, enjoying his company, even if he is scared out of his mind.

"I'll ask one more time, who is this I'm touching?" He says. I don't bother to answer him.

I take his hands in mine, or try to, and hold them tight. I close my eyes and wish with all my might. He gasps, and tried to yank his hand away, but I hold fast. What of this sudden change of heart? I look into his eyes, and he looks into mine. Can he see me? I don't know why he should. I reach for my shackle, to prove I am still a spirit, but find my own soft swan's neck. I feel warm blood rush through my awakening veins. There is no way, it cannot be possible with just a wish.

"Who are you?" asks Rex confused.

"I love you." I whisper in my newfound voice.

He sits back, and touches my face again. I wonder if this will become anything, I hope it will.

-normal POV-

Tia smiles to herself as she closes the book.

"What did you do Tia?" Rempo asks.

"Just a bit of helping." Tia answers, and then blows out the light.


End file.
